


Reaching Out

by Kittyofhope



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyofhope/pseuds/Kittyofhope
Summary: No V3 Spoilers. Hope's Peak AU. Takes place a couple months into their first yearMaki couldn't imagine getting out of bed at three in the morning for anything outside of immediate threat of death. She supposes Kaito ranks close on a scale of being troublesome.





	Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally submitted to Danganronpa amino for a shipping competition.

“Come on Harumaki, you gotta learn to live a little!  This’ll be cool, I promise.”

After letting out a deep sigh, Maki slowly starts to trail behind Kaito.

“Fine, fine. But would you mind telling me what’s so important that can’t wait until, I don’t know,  _ not  _ three in the morning?”

Kaito turns around and flashes her a wide grin. “The world won’t wait for you, so you don’t have time to wait for the world!”

She gives him a flat glare. “Do you hear yourself when you talk?”

“Hey! That was good line!” She raises one eyebrow and gives him a questioning look. He lets out a huff of frustration and speeds up his pace, unwilling to admit his loss. After a while of seemingly aimless wandering around the school, they reach the stairwell that leads to the school roof.

“Not that I care, but isn’t this off-limits? What makes you think you can just waltz on up and not get in trouble?”

“It’s three in the morning.”

“...Fair enough.” With no further argument, he opens the door (holding it for her, earning him an eye roll) and the two of them are greeted by a cool breeze. The nighttime weather is surprisingly cool and luckily, they’re alone on the roof.

“What I wanna show you is over here, but you gotta bend down to see it.”

“I don’t see what you’re trying to-” While she’s not paying attention, he takes hold of her entire body and drags her to the ground right next to him. She lets out an unwilling squeak of surprise. Side-by-side, he’s lying down on his back with a contented expression, and she’s sitting up with a murderous one. “What the hell are you doing?! You better have a good reason for grabbing me like that!”

“Lie down and look up.” Maki sends him a death stare one last time for good measure before reluctantly complying.

“What am I supposed to be seeing?”

“The stars, obviously! I come up here all the time, but this is the prettiest I’ve ever seen them from the school. It’s a full moon too! Isn’t it great?”

“Uh huh. And that’s worth waking me up at this ungodly hour?”

“Of course! This is the best I’ve been able to see the sky since I enrolled here, and I don’t know when I’ll see it like this again. I had to show someone, so I thought ‘Why not Harumaki?’ And you came with me, didn’t you?”

“I could leave.”

“Hey! Try to relax and enjoy the world around you for once. Isn’t there anything in the natural world that you know, clicks with you?”

She’s silent for a moment. “Lake shores in the morning are nice, I guess.”

“Yeah, now we’re talking!” He sits up with a determined look on his face. “I know what we gotta do now! Once the semester gets out, we’re going camping, just you and me!”

“What?” She turns to stare at him, puzzlement shadowing her face. “How could you possibly come to that idiotic conclusion?”

“Come on, it’ll be perfect! We could watch the night sky away from city pollution and let the sounds of nature put us to sleep. Then we can wake up and walk around the lake until we’re tired, but by then the stars will be out and we can do it all over again.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

She lets out an exasperated sigh. “Why do you care? Why me?”

He looks at her in confusion. “What do you mean ‘why me?’.” Harumaki, I could stargaze with a million and one people, but I want to do it with  _ you _ .” His expression changes to one of conviction. “You’re the one who puts up with all my shit. You’re still here, aren’t you? Even though you coulda left at any time, you stayed because that’s the kinda gal you are. Why wouldn’t I want to be with you?”

" I'm violent. I'm rude. I don't open up to you. I insult you constantly. I am nowhere near what anyone would call a pleasant person.” She turns away from his gaze. “I don’t want to be your charity case to make you feel good about “fixing” me.”

“I dunno what you’re talking about, I’ve never thought anything like that! You’re perfect just the way you are! You’re just...not as nice to other people as you are to me. I ain't trying to make you a better person- I'm trying to get you to show other people how good of a person you already are! You just gotta try to love yourself a little more, that’s all.”

She stares at him without a word, doubt clearly written on her face. Kaito shifts his gaze back towards the stars. After a moment of indecision, he decides to speak up

“You don’t gotta believe me about that if you don’t want to, but I meant what I said about wanting to spend time with you. Spending a couple of nights alone with you would be awesome!”

“Don’t say stuff like that.” She shakes her head and watches the floor intently. “I guess I...wouldn’t be completely against the idea,” she concedes, finishing off quieter than when she started.

“Yeah! Now we’re talking!” He excitedly grabs her and pulls her close. Like the last time, she makes a quiet-but somehow shrill noise of shock. “This is the start of you learning to live a little!”

Once her initial surprise wears off, she immediately tosses his arm off her shoulder but doesn’t move away. “Whatever. You would bug me until I accepted.”

“That’s right! The great Kaito Momota will be known all over the world for his persistence! Never giving up is how you make your dreams come true.” 

“I don’t have any dreams.”

“Really?”

“No.”

“No aspirations at all?”

“No.”

“Nothing you know you wanna do?”

“No.”

“Then that settles it! I know what I need to do! Once I come back down from space, my next dream will be to help you find a dream of your own!” He states proudly with a satisfied grin. 

“You really have nothing better to do?”

“I mean…” Kaito grows solemn. “I’ve never thought about what I would do after seeing space for myself. I never wanted to worry about that before, ‘cuz worrying about things you can’t control is pointless, you know?” 

Wary of his sudden attitude shift, she decides to tread lightly. “I see. If you’re still putting up with me by then, I guess I can’t stop you.”

“I won’t let you back out of this. A promise made under a perfect night sky has no choice but to be kept! It has the makings for an epic story about Kaito Momota and Harumaki!”

“I didn’t promise anything.”

“You didn’t have to.”


End file.
